pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 6 (XY). Synopsis The battle reaches the conclusion. Clemont, Alexa, Bonnie, Viola and Yvette liberating the Pokémon from the Menhir Trail, the Gym Leaders defeat the forces in Shalour and Cyllage City and Trevor, Tierno and Shauna beat the four scientists. X fights against Lysandre and Zygarde, the latter starting to dissolve. Without anyone to depend on, Lysandre becomes defeated, with Malva trying to save him. Chapter Plot Viola and Yvette, as well as other Sky Trainers, charge to attack the stone columns and free the Pokémon. Alexa warns them not to get caught by the columns, while Clemont and Bonnie decide to execute their plan; the columns must be destroyed to stop the Ultimate Weapon from being fired. Chalmers and the Team Flare admin realize the enemy used Electric Terrain to ignite the powder and knock out the Venomoth and Amoonguss. Delphox fires its twig on the Vivillon, then fires an attack, from which Clemont saves Bonnie. Clemont notes how Delphox used Fire Spin by throwing the twig and fired Mystical Fire, thus preventing anyone from approaching. He is amazed that even without its trainer, Delphox is still a menace. Changing their tactics, the Vivillon use Hold Hands and spin around, forming a circle. Alexa and Clemont are impressed, as that tactic allows the trainers and Vivillon to prevent becoming burned, as the Team Flare admin sees they also used Safeguard. While Delphox is distracted, Bonnie runs and has Dedenne electrocute a stone column, breaking it into pieces. Bonnie reports her success to Clemont. Chalmers is frustrated as there are no reinforcements; the other grunts were defeated by the hands of Elite Four. The grunt contacts Shalour and Cyllage City's garrisons. Chalmers takes the phone and orders the forces to come and assist them at Menhir Trail. A voice speaks "it is not *that*, but that, without being asked", which makes Chalmers angry the voice is confusing him, demanding an explanation. The voice is Wulfric's, stating he and other Gym Leaders defeated the garrisons and will come to the Menhir Trail without being asked. Chalmers kneels, and tells the Team Flare admin the organization is close to being defeated. Mable has Houndoom fire Inferno on Tierno, whose Roller Skates are melted. Mable is glad Tierno cannot move around so much, advising that he just quits, for Houndoom is atop Corphish. Tierno reminds her the battle is not over yet; Corphish has pinched Houndoom's leg and won't let go. Mable sees Corphish is persistent, but Tierno claims he is, too, since he has been waiting for his friend to come out of his house for five years. Just then, Corphish evolves into a Crawdaunt. With a swift Guillotine, Crawdaunt defeats Houndoom and bashes Mable away. Shauna is hiding behind a tree, as her Kitty is parrying against Doublade. Celosia is amused at such tactics, while Shauna states she was training with Gurkinn. Celosia wonders if it is like she sees, claiming Shauna could've seen one of Aegislash's illusions. Shauna becomes scared, while the Doublade strikes at Kitty. Celosia doubts even with all the training, Shauna is still a good girl with a weak spot. Shauna reminds Celosia she did say she won't make the same mistake twice. Celosia is confused, as Kitty uses Feint Attack on Doublade, defeating it. Celosia examines Doublade, realizing Kitty wasn't parrying, but was emitting fur on Doublade with Play Rough to make the sword blunt. Shauna states she is weak, hence why she borrowed strength, and invites the one that wanted to fight: Lucario. Shauna claims she was pretending to be upset, as Lucario's aura protected her from the illusion. Lucario uses Foresight on Aegislash, and followed by Aura Sphere, it defeats Aegislash. Shauna slightly faints, as she defeated Celosia, in Korrina's and Gurkinn's name. Tierno is glad Shauna won the battle. Shauna sees Tierno got his leg hurt, but Tierno claims it'll recover. However, Shauna wonders where is Trevor. Bryony's Bisharp slices some wood. Seeing Trevor in the woods, Bisharp slashes it, only for Bryony to see it is a Substitute decoy, made out of frubbles. From the tree, Croaky fires Water Shuriken, hitting Bryony and Bisharp. Bryony senses Croaky used Water Shuriken, combined with Fairy Wind, then faints. Trevor thanks Croaky and descends down. However, a voice claims he is congratulating too early, as he forgot about someone: Aliana. Pumpkaboo is behind Trevor and intimidates him, while Aliana claims Croaky must not move, else Trevor will be hurt. However, Shauna and Tierno, as well as Lucario, Kitty and Crawdaunt, surround Aliana, who sees she has to surrender. As X's Pokémon combat Lysandre, his Pokémon and Zygarde, Lysandre orders their aim is X himself. Y warns X to be careful, who is gasping. Mega Mewtwo and Blue's Charizard give X support, as Blue orders X to attack Zygarde. However, X cannot move on Chesnaught. Blaine reminds them Mega Evolution is caused by bonds with trainers and Pokémon; five of X's Pokémon Mega Evolved, making X driven only to attack Zygarde. X feels only to defeat Zygarde, while something is coming out of Zygarde, which Y notices. Emma reminds them these things gathered from sky, water and ground to Zygarde, which Y recalls as small green squishy things. Emma sees that Zygarde is formed from these squishy things, and with Zygarde releasing them, it means X's attacks are working. Blaine also senses Zygarde may also not need them anymore. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor rush and stop, seeing Xerneas and Yveltal. However, they are all in shock, as neither side is moving. They see Xerneas' horns are becoming blue, while Yveltal's eyes became white. Xerneas speaks to the children, stating the more it is fighting with Yveltal, the more power Zygarde is gathering to balance the ecosystem, but this power is unknown to Zygarde. The children see they have to strip Zygarde off its power. Xerneas bids farewell to the children, as Yveltal and Xerneas fused together. Zygarde continues emitting the green stuff, which shocks Lysandre. X has his Rute use Superpower, Garma Dark Pulse, Elec Thunder Fang, Salamè Fire Blitz and Kanga Outrage. The attacks strike at Zygarde and Lysandre, as the latter starts falling down. Malva dodges Diantha's Gardevoir's attack, taunting them how slow they are. Seeing Lysandre, Malva lets go of Talonflame, whom Gardevoir defeats. Diantha and Gardevoir go to reach Malva's hand, but she brushes them off and goes to reach Lysandre. With a terrible sound everyone has heard, X and his Pokémon approach Lysandre and Malva. X sees the two have fallen down and are gravely injured, with Lysandre wondering why the Ultimate Weapon has not been fired. With the Ultimate Weapon stopped, the Gym Leaders' rescuing the Pokémon from Menhir Trail and Furfrou seeing Delphox' defeat, Siebold, Drasna, Diantha and Wikstrom are walking, with the latter carrying Malva. The children took Cassius' van to meet up with Sycamore, being glad that their lives could return to normal, as well as feeling proud they saved Kalos. However, as they arrive to Lumiose City, the group sees everyone is doing their stuff casually and without any sense of threat. Tierno thinks they just protected everyone's smiles. However, two people brush off the "dirty children", thinking they are from Lumiose gang, wishing someone would do something about them. X wonders if it was a different city, other than Vaniville Town, that was destroyed by the clash and it wasn't them targeted by Team Flare, he wonders if they would be smiling like these people, or even those that were on Team Flare's side. He thinks with Team Flare's defeat, everyone is pretending they weren't affiliated with the organization. Shauna calls it ludicrous, buz Y senses because of that, Team Flare may not have been defeated yet. Trevor hears these words, thinking it is as they say, that the people are smiling just to pretend to have no ties with Team Flare. AZ approaches them, asking how will they live in Kalos with such people. Debuts Pokémon Tierno's Crawdaunt Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 6 chapters